Eep Crood
Eep Crood is the main female protagonist in the 2013 DreamWorks animated movie, The Croods ''and its Netflix prequel series ''Dawn of the Croods.'' ' She is voiced by Emma Stone in the film and Stephanie Lemlain in the TV series. Personality Eep is shown to be imaginative and extremely curious, and believes that there is a world beyond her family's cave and hunting grounds, which proves to be true. Eep is extremely strong, with cat-like movements. She is an excellent hunter, second best to her dad, if not better. She likes to stay outside as much as possible, and she hates the cave. In her profile, Eep is said to like 'running, jumping, and chasing mammoths.' Eep is constantly arguing with her father about her own safety: Eep believes she can take care of herself, while Grug thinks the exact opposite. Around Guy, she acts rather shy and bashful. When nervous or irritated, Eep is shown to pull on her hair. Biography She is the oldest daughter of Ugga and Grug, the oldest grandchild of Gran, and the older sister of Sandy and Thunk. Eep hates the Cave they live in and wants to explore the outside world. However, Grug highly disagrees with her, and constantly tries to convince her to stay away from the outside world. One night, Eep sneaks out of the cave and that's when she comes across Guy. The two of them grow a strong love for each other until Grug discovers Eep and grounds her. The next day, Eep takes up a horn and tries to signal to Guy, but her family forbids her to do so. Afterwards, she picks a huge fight with her family. Afterwards, an earthquake breaks out and destroys the family's home. Eep follows her family into a huge wonderland, where Guy is leading them to "tomorrow." At the end of the film, Eep cries over her father and tells him she loves him without showing it. It has also been said that Eep is the hunter of the family. She may be adventurous and brave, but Eep is most likely a copy of Ariel and Merida and is completely opposite from what they are, since her emotional need to be free is missing and she worries more about getting her way more than her father's needs. In the end, Eep, Guy and her family ride off into the sunset, no longer cavemen. Trivia *Eep is said to be '19 summers old.' This may put her at 19 years of age to us. *It's been said that Eep is the hunter of the family. She may be adventurous and brave, but Eep is most likely a copy of Ariel and Merida and is completely opposite from what they are, since her emotional need to be free is missing and she worries more about getting her way more than her father's needs. Navigation Category:Female Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Mischievous Category:Summoners Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Optimists Category:Obsessed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Self-Aware Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egomaniacs Category:Brutes Category:Outright